Blame Hollywood
by ShowGirl144
Summary: Spencer Roberts was Kendall Knight's best friend. They played hockey together, everything. She was his other half. Now she's left behind as her friend Ellie, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan go and try to make it big time. She's just another girl now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blame Hollywood

**Pairing**: Kendall/OC.

**Summary**: Spencer was Kendall's best friend. They played hockey together, everything. Spencer was the only one who knew Kendall could sing. She was his other half. Now she's left behind in Minnesota while her friend Ellie, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan travel to Hollywood to make it big time. Now, she's just another fan, a face in the crowd, and another girl head over heels in love with him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon does, all I own is the plot, the character Spencer, and my friend Ellie owns her character, Ellie.

**Thanks**; thank you Ellie for helping me write this chapter without you I wouldn't have this amazing story and an amazing friend who happens to be in love with my favorite group and have an inspiring tattoo that the boys really need to see. I love you!

Spencer Roberts rolled her eyes as her best friend Ellie made lovesick eyes to James Diamond, the pretty boy, of their group of friends. "Kendall, she's helpless," Spencer whispered as she lay her head on Kendall's shoulder from behind him at the register. "She should just tell him and who knows, maybe it will get that whole fantasy of being famous out of his head" he replied back with a reassuring smile. "and this is why you're my best friend, eyebrows" Spencer responded with a laugh and a playful wink. Spencer bagged the elder ladies groceries and gave them to her with a winning smile. "eyebrows, carry these out to her car? They're heavy" Kendall came from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on Spencer's shoulder. "be right back" he whispered into her neck. To the elder lady and others in line at Spencer's register they looked like a couple, a very in love couple; but they were best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

Ellie knew that James was 'the one' for her. Together they were destined to be famous and seeing how they both were 'the face' of Minnesota it had to be fate. Ellie also knew that Spencer LOVED the Jemi comparisons when she and Kendall hung out together. Sure, Spencer got mad and denied it but being the best friend she was, Ellie just knew. She watched as Kendall wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and put his head on her shoulder. You can't make your eyes sparkle like that. To cover up her 'creeper' vibe she turned the radio station to the 90's channel, Kendall's jam station. "And here is Gustavo Rocque's failed boy band, BoyQuake! With their only hit, 'Girl'" the radio host said as his voice filled the market. Kendall returned to the store mouthing every word to the song "Kendall, why don't you just sing out loud instead of mouthing it all the time?" asked Ellie as she walked from her register and to Spencer's. What Ellie didn't know was that the only person he ever sang in front of –other than his family- was Spencer. Kendall looked at Ellie and smiled. "Well, why don't you ever talk to James?" "I do talk to him" Ellie said in a high pitched squeak. "telling him his shoe is untied doesn't count" replied Kendall. "touché" Ellie responded. She looked over at Spencer, "Spence? He needs to quit picking on me" she said as she batted her long eyelashes. Spencer came out of a deep gaze she had locked on Kendall. "What, huh? Oh yeah, shoes untied. Got it" mumbled Spencer. Kendall kissed his hand and patted Ellie's cheek. "I still love you. You're my best friend's best friend" he said with a qwerky smile. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Ellie replied as she watched Kendall hug Spencer from behind. "Jemi…" she mumbled disguised with a cough. "Ellie!" snapped Spencer. Ellie laughed and made her way back to her register.

Ellie was spraying her register with Windex when James popped up beside her. "Ellie, I need your opinion" this startled Ellie so much, she turned around and sprayed James' shirt with the Windex. Ellie gasped. "oh my god, James! I am so sorry. You sca-" James took Ellie's hands off of him and smiled. Still holding her hands James quietly said, "It's just a shirt" their eyes met as they let go of each other. James pulled out two head shots. Kendall rolled his eyes. "Oh here we go," he said as James flashed him a dirty look then looked back at Ellie. "I need your opinion on which headshot to use. I hear Gustavo Rocque is looking for a handsome, that's me, boy to be a part of his new project. So should I use great-haired gardener or sexy surgeon?" Ellie stared at James. "Well," she said as her voice cracked, "um, I like sexy surgeon." She finished with a smile, James hugged Ellie. "Ahh, I knew I could count on you" he said as he closed his eyes and smiled. Ellie almost passed out, but she didn't, thankfully. "Well, those carts aren't going to put themselves away," said James. "see ya around Ellie" James smiled and headed outside.

A few minutes passed and Ellie, Spencer and Kendall were playing cards. Suddenly they all jumped when they heard a voice yell "WOOOHOOO!" then a bang outside. They jumped up to see what happened when Logan, a qwerky but cute boy ran in. "Carlos hit the building, again" he said out of breath. Kendall, Spencer and Ellie than ran outside with Logan behind them to see a brown haired teen with a helmet on sitting in a crushed shopping cart looking around. "Gahh, not again," Kendall exclaimed. "I'll go get the ice" Ellie sighed. Carlos was the daredevil of this group of friends. "Carlos! They just finished fixing the door you ran into last week," said Spencer. Carlos coughed. "That. Was. AWESOME!" James and Logan looked at each other than back at Carlos. "Just letting you know that the damage is being fixed with your money this time Carlos" Spencer said as she took of Carlos' helmet to hit him in the back of the head. "aw, stupid shopping cart sling shot" he mumbled and put his head down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blame Hollywood

**Pairing**: Kendall/OC.

**Summary**: Spencer was Kendall's best friend. They played hockey together, everything. Spencer was the only one who knew Kendall could sing. She was his other half. Now she's left behind in Minnesota while her friend Ellie, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan travel to Hollywood to make it big time. Now, she's just another fan, a face in the crowd, and another girl head over heels in love with him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon does, all I own is the plot, the character Spencer, and my friend Ellie owns her character, Ellie.

**Thanks**; thank you Ellie for helping me write this chapter without you I wouldn't have this amazing story and an amazing friend who happens to be in love with my favorite group and have an inspiring tattoo that the boys really need to see. I love you!

**Authors Note;**SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while and I still can't believe all the positive reviews I'm getting with this. Thank you all so much!

"You're insane" said James and Logan simultaneously. Carlos looked at them blankly. Ellie came out with the ice. "Looks like you won't be playing in tonight's hockey game," she said sadly. Carlos grumbled, "Aw man, it was going to be good, too". "Looks like you'll need a substitute for tonight's game Kendall" Ellie said as she was leaning on Spencer's shoulder. Kendall smiled. "Spencer, will you be my partner tonight?" he asked sweetly. "Oh, I don't know Kendall. I mean I'm not very goo-"Spencer replied only to be cut off by Ellie. "Of course she will! And, she will kick your butts!" She said raising one eyebrow at James and Logan. Logan looked frightened but James just flipped his hair and raised an eyebrow right back to Ellie who gulped but managed to maintain her act.

Spencer pulled Ellie by her shirt and walked back into the store. "Ahem," Spencer started, "Do you want me to embarrass myself in front of everyone?" Spencer demanded to Ellie who was starring longingly to the pretty boy outside laughing with the boys. "Huh? Oh, no. Spencer just do it! I mean honestly just have fun-wait I'm a genius!- Or do you not want to embarrass yourself in front of Kendallia?" Ellie then smiled a smile that showed off that she just won this battle. "WHAT? No way! I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer shuttered as she avoided eye contact with Ellie. "And yet I don't believe you. However, I will be there to cheer you on along with James. Though I have no idea how that's going to work considering you guys are on opposite teams" Ellie said cheerfully.

Later that evening, the teams checked out and headed to the ice ring. Spencer stood up on her skates confidently. Kendall stood next to her with his arm around her shoulder. "You ready?" Kendall asked looking down at his blonde best friend. "Lets do it!" Spencer responded. They all took to the ice. James and Logan v. Kendall and Spencer. From the sideline a loud cheer echoed. This would be the only cheer due to the fact that Ellie was the only specter. The clock started. The game was on. Logan scored. James scored. Kendall scored. Spencer scored. Here it was, after two hours of playing they were down to the last forty-five seconds. Right now it was a tie game. 21 to 21. The clock started once more and Kendall got the puck. He hit it to Spencer and she passed it back to him through Logan's legs and then around James. Kendall then passed it back and Spencer shot the winning goal. Logan's stick was just short of reaching it. 3, 2, 1. The puck went into the net. "Woohoo!" Yelled Ellie. James then looked over and flashed her a look. "Oh, uh, I mean Boo! You suck!" Kendall then threw his arms around Spencer, threw off her helmet and kissed her. It was a hard; I wanted you for so long, kiss that Spencer slowly returned. She wrapped her arms around him and tugged his hair. Everyone's jaw dropped. Kendall then put Spencer down and they looked at each other confused. Ellie slid out to the ice between Logan and James, they all stood there on the ice wondering how that kiss would change a relationship that started in Kindergarten many years ago. The delayed buzzer went off and nothing else was heard when it stopped.

_**Ooh, cliffhanger yet again! I hope you all enjoyed this and it will be updated tomorrow! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Blame Hollywood

**Pairing**: Kendall/OC.

**Summary**: Spencer was Kendall's best friend. They played hockey together, everything. Spencer was the only one who knew Kendall could sing. She was his other half. Now she's left behind in Minnesota while her friend Ellie, Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan travel to Hollywood to make it big time. Now, she's just another fan, a face in the crowd, and another girl head over heels in love with him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon does, all I own is the plot, the character Spencer, and my friend Ellie owns her character, Ellie.

**Thanks**; thank you Ellie for helping me write this chapter.

**Authors Note;**SO SORRY! My grandmother had to go to the hospital yesterday and that's why I couldn't update. I'm sorry!

Taking their skates off? Nothing. Getting in the car? Not a word. On the way home? Crickets chirping. Now for this group of friends not to have spoken was ridiculous.

"James may I crash with you tonight?" asked Logan breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh, yeah. Sure man." Replied James as he was driving.

In the passenger seat was Kendall. He sat there looking out the window. In the back was Ellie, staring at James adoringly. Logan was in the middle with his hands locked on his knees and then there was Spencer. She stared intensely at the back of Kendall's head wondering if what had happened at the hockey game really just happened. Sure, as cliché as it was, Spencer had a crush on Kendall. Ellie had told her in the sixth grade that things were bound to change at one point in time. Spencer just told her she had been watching too much DeGrassi.

Kendall didn't know why he had kissed Spencer. He had tried to convince himself it was just the adrenaline from winning the hockey game. Yeah, the adrenaline. But, when James scored the winning goal for the schools hockey match, Kendall didn't pick him up, knock off his helmet and make out with him. Kendall then shivered at that thought.

James pulled into the Knight's driveway where Carlos was standing, still sulking from not being allowed to play. As they entered the living room Carlos picked up on the tension between Spencer and Kendall. Carlos turned his head towards Ellie, knowing she would squeal.

"Kendall full on made-out with Spencer after they kicked James' and Logan's ass!" Ellie said as her eyes went wide and she clasped her mouth with her hand.

Carlos looked over at Kendall and then at Spencer, their faces both unable to be read.

"What's up with my brother?" Katie Knight asked as she went over and sat near Spencer. Not receiving an answer she wanted she looked over at Spencer and got an answer she needed. Katie then pulled Spencer off the couch and they went into Kendall's room.

"Alright Spence, spill. What did my brother do this time?" Katie demanded an answer.

"Katie, h-he kissed me" Spencer said quietly as a tear slowly escaped her eye.

"Finally! He grew some balls and did it! Thank you, Hockey Pucks!" Katie squealed with a smile that slowly faded when Spencer started unleashing more tears.

Spencer was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to hear Katie's reveal.

"I'm going to go, Tell Kendall not to call or talk to me for a bit. It'll be for the best, I love you Katie. Help James get the boys to audition with him. Keep me updated with everything okay? I'll see you around Katie." Spencer looked down at the eleven year old who slowly began to nod. Spencer leaned down and kissed Katie's hair and then grabbed three of Kendall's sweatshirts. _This will be for the both of us_.

Kendall looked up as he saw Katie come out of his room; he noticed the waterfall that was pouring on his little sisters face. He figured Spencer had told her and now she was pissed at him as well. When did kissing someone become a crime?

"She's gone" Katie cried. "You kissed her and she got scared! It's your entire fault you stupid hormonal freak of a brother!" Katie then rushed into Momma Knight's arms. Momma Knight didn't say a word as she was confused to why her daughter was crying Kendall was distraught and there was no Spencer to be found.

"What in the name of all things Hockey is going on?" Momma Knight asked the group of teens on the couch.

"Kendall might have kissed Spencer" James mumbled.

"Well I'll be darned." Momma Knight replied.

"It was bound to happen some point! She didn't listen to me! All the Jemi moments I called out, All the DeGrassi mentions I threw out! I mean Emma Nelson fell for her best friend Craig and Craig instead liked her best friend Manny! Kendall if you end up liking me so help me god and all things holy I will shopping cart sling shot your pretty little head!" Ellie said. Carlos quietly laughed at Ellie's speech. He didn't mean too, Ellie was just the Tweedledee to his Tweedledumb.

Logan was the smart one; he prided himself in his smarts. He just couldn't figure out why he didn't see this coming. Maybe it was his lack of friends that were girls. Sure, he had Spencer and Ellie but they were one of the guys to him. He was protective of them. He loved them like siblings he never had. Why couldn't he notice the looks Spencer gave Kendall when Kendall didn't know or why didn't it hit him when he saw Kendall give looks to other guys? He saw that look so many times on TV shows. Why couldn't he pick it up then? Logan hated himself. He couldn't do anything now. He might have just witnessed the best friendship ever slowly sink and all he could do was watch and wait. Wait for the explanation and reconciliation everyone so desperately deserved.


End file.
